dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Empress Ki
Details *'Title:' 기황후 / Ki Hwanghoo *'Also known as:' Qi Empress *'Previously known as:' 화투 / Hwatu (Battle of Flowers) *'Genre:' Romance, historical, action, melodrama *'Episodes:' 51 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Oct-28 to 2014-Apr-29 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Empress Ki OST Synopsis A romance historic drama depicting the love and battle of a woman from Goryeo who becomes a powerful Empress of the Yuan Empire. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Ha Ji Won as Ki Seung Nyang, later Empress Ki **Hyun Seung Min as young Seung Nyang *Joo Jin Mo as Wang Yoo, later King Wang Yoo of Goryeo **Ahn Do Gyu as young Wang Yoo *Ji Chang Wook as Ta Hwan, later Emperor Huizong of Yuan ;Extended Cast *Baek Jin Hee as Danashri *Jin Yi Han as Tal Tal *Kim Jung Hyun as Dang Ki Se *Jun Gook Hwan as Yeon Chul *Kim Young Ho as Baek Ahn *Kim Seo Hyung as Empress Dowager *Cha Do Jin as Tap Ja Hae *Jung Woong In as Yeon Byung Soo *Kim Myung Gook as Jang Soon Yong *Lee Won Jong as Dok Man *Choi Moo Sung as Park Bool Hwa *Cha Kwang Soo as Go Yong Bo *Lee Moon Shik as Bang Shin Woo *Lee Jae Yong as Wang Go *Yoon Ah Jung as Yeon Hwa *Kwon Oh Joong as Choi Moo Song *Yoon Yong Hyun as Jeom Bak Yi *Yoo In Young as Yeon Bi Soo *Ryu Hyun Kyung as Joong Jun / Princess Kyung Hwa *Shin Seung Hwan as Ggoi Bo *Han Hye Rin as Lady Park *Seo Yi Sook as Court Lady Seo *Lee Eung Kyung as Court Lady Noh *Song Kyung Chul as Mak Saeng *Kim Moo Young (김무영) as Na Moo *Oh Kwang Rok as Heuk Soo *Jo Jae Yoon as Gol Ta *Kim Hyung Bum as Jo Cham *Im Joo Eun as Bayan Khutugh *Lee Ji Hyun as Hong Dan *Lee Kye Young (이계영) as Boo Sa Ki *Jang Soon Gook (장순국) as Sul Do Gan *Jung Yoon (정윤) as Gook soo *Kim Jin Sung as Prince Ma Ha **Sul Woo Hyung as younger Prince Ma Ha *Kim Jin Woo as Prince Ayu Shiridara **Lee Shi Woo (이시우) as baby Prince Ayu *Choi Hyun as Palla Chubmokah (Ta Hwan's cousin) *Seo In Woo (서인우) as Soo Ri *Park Ha Na as Woo Hee *Jo Woo Jin as Wang Go's soldier *Kim Shin Woo (김신우) as Goryeo man *Kim Jin Ho *Park Kyu Jum ;Special Appearances *Kim Myung Soo as Ki Ja Oh *Kwon Tae Won as former king of Goryeo (Wang Yoo's father) *Kim Ye Ryung as Lady Lee *Shim Yi Young as fortune teller *Jun Se Hyun as Oh Jae In *Park Hae Mi as black magician *Park Sun Woo *Shim Min as court lady *Jung Soo In *Go Jin Myung Production Credits *'Production Company:' Lee Kim Production and Company (이김프로덕션) *'Chief Producer:' Joo Sung Woo *'Directors:' Han Hee, Lee Sung Joon *'Screenwriters:' Jang Young Chul, Jung Kyung Soon Notes *At the press event, co-scriptwriter Jung Kyung Soon revealed that while the inspiration for the drama came from Empress Ki, creative liberties were taken with the heroine, whose name, Ki Seung Nyang, is fictional. *Joo Jin Mo was initially slated to play the historical King Chunghye of Goryeo, but controversy over fictional liberties being taken with the historical figure resulted in the decision to nix the initial hero for a fictional Goryeo king instead.--Source Recognitions ;2015 48th Annual WorldFest-Houston International Film Festival *Special Jury Prize ;2015 Korea Communications Commission Broadcasting Awards *Excellence Hallyu Award ;2014 9th Seoul International Drama Awards *Best series (Golden Bird Award) ;2014 50th PaekSang Arts Awards *Best New Actress (Baek Jin Hee) ;2013 MBC Drama Awards *Daesang / Grand Prize (Ha Ji Won) *Actor of the Year (selected by PDs of three main broadcasters) (Ha Ji Won) *Top Excellence Actor, Special Production (Joo Jin Mo) *Excellence Actor, Special Production (Ji Chang Wook) *Most Popular Actress (Ha Ji Won) *Newcomer Actress Award (Baek Jin Hee) *Writer of the Year (Jang Young Chul, Jung Kyung Soon) Episode Ratings See Empress Ki/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:KDrama2014 Category:MBC Category:Romance Category:Historical Category:Action Category:Melodrama